The Sad Truth
by kittylover529
Summary: Once Abby aka numbuh 5 comes back from Cuba she has sad news no one was expecting and it hurt each and eveyone of Sector V.This is about sector V as a family and how they cope when a tragady strikes.2X5 and some 3X4 and even some 1X362!
1. Im not Ready

**Abbys POV**

I've seen things unreal and now I'm freaked sure it was in Cuba but it could happen here too right? Right! For the first time in a whole long time I Abigail Lincoln am scared to the bone.

I'll never be the same again… my friends will notice and try to ask me about it and I know I need to vent this out to someone…Nigel? No he'll over react! Hoagie? Maybe I do like him…a lot. Kuki? She'll over react too. Wall…uhg no!

So Hoagie it is than! He'll probably come in soon maybe even today. Ah!! What in the world was that!? Oh see it's just Hoagie! See told you Hoagie was going to be the one that confronts me!! Well how will I say this?

"Hey Abby um…the guys told me to ask you Nigel wanted to ask what's wrong, Kuki wanted to ask if you were sad and Wally asked what the crud is wrong with you? I want to ask are…you okay?" He asked sweetly he looks so worried!

"Well I only can tell you…Nig and Kuk will freak out and Wally won't get it…Okay while I was in Cuba I…my mom she…she got murdered and…" I burst out crying.

"Hey…hey…it's okay you don't have to tell me…" Hoagie told me.

"B…but I **want** to tell you!! It's just…I will never be the same…" I sobbed in his chest.

"Wait…did this bozo hurt you? If he did…" I heard his voice tense up and looked at him teary eyed.

**Hoagies POV**

And I bet you won't guess what happened next heck I know I wouldn't! She looked at me with tears in those beautiful eyes and I just melted. To think I used to like Cree and never saw what was right in front of me! Hey that rhymed!

No but guess what happened next. She laughed! The most beautiful sound in the world!

"I'm serious you know." I reminded her.

"Oh I know…" she said smiling.

"So **are** you going to tell me?"I asked her. Man I was DYING to know what happened!

"Yeah…yeah…hold them horses!" she rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"I trust you Hoagie…so I…I saw my mom and I saw her… in her last few minutes… it was so scary you wouldn't understand! Well you probably will but still it…she… I" she stuttered "I'm sorry Hoagie I guess I'm just not ready to tell you or anyone yet. But I will start talking again." She told me.

"Okay just promise me one thing!" I said anxiously.

"Anything Hoags!" she smiled

"Promise me when…when you…**are** ready to tell anyone can it be me?" I asked her with wide eyes.

She smiled wider and said the four words I was looking for "Sure Hoags I promise".

"Thanks Abby but we were really worried about you! And once you walk out of your room they're going to be worse than the paparazzi!" I warned her.

"Thanks for the heads up Hoagie!" she grinned…she's so beautiful! But it doesn't take a genius to know she's hurting.

"So I'll leave and come out when ever' I told her reassuringly.

"Okay" she said softly.

And with that I left to leave her alone to think only to get massacred with questions once I put one foot out the door…ONE FREAKING FOOT!!

"No, yes, purple, sad, I don't know, maybe, happy, uncle, computer, to get to the other side, don't cry it's just a joke, and with that I bet one of those was your answer" I told them smiling innocently.

"But Hooaaggiieee!!" Kuki moaned. "We love her too!" she mumbled.

I know she'd be the only one to admit that not even I would! But we all know that it's true so that's all that matters…

"What the crud is wrong with Abby?!" my short little Aussie friend asked me.

"I truthfully don't know she didn't tell me…" I said looking down.

"Well that's just great! If she won't tell you there is no possibility of **us** ever knowing!" He shouted.

"Listen little buddy…she's not emotionally ready yet…all she told me was that her mom got murdered" I explained then it all went silent.

"Wait what?! Emotionally ready!?" I could tell he didn't get it but the other two did Nig especially.

"Hoagies right Wally leave Abby be…don't disturb her." Nig ordered him backing me up.

I smiled at the brit "Thanks man…"

"I know if it were backwards you'd the same!" he told me smiling.

Kuki is speechless she hasn't uttered a word after I told them…"M…misses Lincoln is…dead?" she whimpered whispering the last word. All I could do is nod the intensity in her eyes was just to die for.

"Kuki it's okay just don't…" Wally started as Kuki broke out in tears. Me and Nig both saw Wally cringe and smiled. Their love is the most obvious of all of ours and unmistakable.

"I…it's alright… right Hoagie?" he pat her back and growled at me."R…right sorry it's true but still it's okay" I said trying to keep from laughing.

"Wait...Mrs. Lincoln is d…dead." I said the truth finally settling in to all of us except Kuki who already got it. The room again fell silent. Everyone had a confused look on their face (again except Kuki who already went through this) not understanding that…that our dear friend our motherly figure is gone and she's not coming back from Cuba.

She's not coming back…ever…sure we all love our own mom of course we do! But Mrs. Lincoln had a special place in each of our hearts and now…she's gone.

"Wow…I can't believe she's never coming back and never going to make us cookies and never…" Wally said sadly.

"I know it just we never noticed how big of an impact she had on us…" Nig said gulping.

"You know what they say you don't know what have until it's gone." I said so softly I could barely even hear myself but I know that everyone could hear me crystal clear.

A round of sad sighs passed through the room and a few deep breaths were taken in. We all just sat there not moving for what felt like 20 years in silence. No one spoke a word and no one made any attempt to turn the TV on like we would have any other day.

No. Because today was different today we lost a member of the team and nothing could make up for that.

Then suddenly Nigel and Willy gasped and their eyes grew wide as Kuki just sat there looking up none of them believing what they clearly saw in front of their eyes and me standing there knowing exactly what was going to happen next for once.

Hey me again! That's twice in one day! Yey! Hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time on this one! Even if I only have one fan I'll keep on writing and even if it's just for me I'll keep on writing! So you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Who is this Person?

Who is this person?

_**Person who walked ins POV**_

Okay…why is everyone looking at me so what's wrong with them.

"Uh…hi?" I said well more like asked awkwardly. Silence. "Ya gonna talk or what?" I snapped. What up with them?

"Well…what the crud do you expect?! I mean really…" I can only guess that that was Wally thanks to whoever cut him off…did me a huge favor!

"I…is that you?" Kuki asked me. I looked at her puzzled "Who else would it be?" really though who else **could** it be?!

Nigel smiled and said "Finally." And that was the end of that. I looked over and Hoagie smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I smiled back and winked at him. Again Silence. Awkward.

"So…yeah do you guys like hate me?" I asked nervously I didn't think they did but I guess I wouldn't blame them. I looked at my nose just to do something.

"No silly! I don't hate anyone!!" Kuki squeaked. "You would know…I hate a whole bunch of people but I can't hate you…I donno why it's just I can't!" Wally grinned at me. You know sometimes you are annoyed to death by him and when him and Kuki start fighting…then I am in my own special er…not heaven… but I can never hate him. It's sorta impossible to hate him. So I know the feeling.

"I couldn't…I mean really you're too nice and too smart and…No I don't hate you" Nigel said blushing…man he needs to get a girlfriend cough Rachael cough haha Lizzie haha.

Hoagie just smiled at me and I knew he didn't hate me, of course not! I gulped another awkward silence man I hate those! I looked around the room and saw they all had truthful looks on their face.

_**Hoagie's POV**_

I was smiling and I just couldn't stop everyone always had their moments when they know exactly what's going to happen next. Nig on missions, Kuki whenever she convinces us to go to a Rainbow Monkey thing, Wally anything on the wrestling channel, Abby everywhere heck where ever we go she's our spy re-mem-ber?

Well now I know what's going to happen next and I like it! Geeze when's the next time I'm going to know what's going to happen next? Awwww!!!

Do we hate her? NO!! How'd she ever get that idea? I know for a fact no one in this sector hated her! I just looked at her and smiled what else could I do? How could she think we hate her?! I don't understand how…how she could think anyone of us would hate her!?

"Are you hungry?" Nig asked her politely. "Nah…I'm good, thanks though" she said smiling. "No problem." Nig smiled at her.

Do they like each other?

_**Nigel's POV**_

Is…Hoagie…jealous? No…wait is he just because I asked her a question? I think I hit a nerve because he was glaring at me!

"Hoagie could you _please_ stop looking at me like that?" I snapped at him. "Sorry Hoagie just… I donno…" I looked at my shoes innocently.

"Ever since Rachael broke up with you… you've been …crabbier and well did you love Rachael?" Hoagie asked me very interested in the answer.

I looked at him and slid my sunglasses down on my nose. "Yes I…I…did" I said again looking at my shoes innocently.

"Don't worry Nigel we all know the feeling" **she** said looking around the room…particularly at Wally and Kuki.

_**Kuki's POV**_

"What do you mean Rainbow Dorkie's are better than wrestling?!?" Wally screamed at me.

"Just that!!" I screamed back. "Rainbow Monkey's are stupid!" I gasped **oh NO HE DIDN'T!!!!! **He was asking for it!!

"At least Rainbow Monkey's are _real_!!" I yelled. He looked at me smirking "At least wrestling isn't **steuuuuuppiiidddd!!"** his accent isn't really noticeable once you know him for as long as the team has but right there his accent really shown out. Humph stupid accent…

He smiles and whispers in my ear "I win…". "Humph!" I went over to Nig.

_**Hoagies POV**_

"Oh look one of the love birds are coming over!" I whispered among the other two that were there. We all snickered.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kuki asked confusion spread over her face. We all burst out laughing leaving a very confused Kuki pouting. "Are you laughing at _me_?" Kuki asked wiping her eye.

"No…no…n….n….no!!" I stuttered. "Of course not Kuki!" Nigel reassured. "Oh never!" she said. "Oh well than what were you laughing at?" "Uh…very good question…I forgot sorry!" I said very unconvincingly. "Oh goodness I forgot too! Sorry Kuki!" Nigel said very believable. "I don't remember either!! I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Oh it's okay!" Kuki said smiling…so sweet and oh so gullible!

"So everything's good between me and everyone? I'm so sorry… just… I… big!" she gasped. I laughed she's so funny! "Sure everything is fine between all of us! Right guys?" I asked the group. 'Rights' filled the room and Wally came up and shouted…"RIGHT!!!" he nodded grinning. That's my little buddy for ya!

"So what's right? Me? Yes? Finally!!" He shouted. "Aren't we cool with her?" I pointed to her. She waved at Wally awkwardly. Wally looked puzzled "Yeahhhhh? Are we not supposed to be?" he asked. "No but she asked…" I shrugged.

'Of course were fine! Why? Why did you think we didn't?" Wally asked her. She shugged innocently.

"Well we don't so cool down!" Wally said calmly.

"You're right…for once…"she laughed and we all joined except Wally. "Hey! I've been right before!" Wally objected he's a funny little pal.

"Yeah but it was about the cheese being moldy…after you ate it!" Nig said laughing. Wally even started laughing…this is what our sectors about being a family except we like each other more than we like our siblings.

Then suddenly Kuki burst out crying! "H…how can we be laughing?!? Mrs. Lincoln just just just…" her voice going higher on each word. "Kuki…it's okay…you…you still have us!" Wally tried to encourage her to be okay.

"Right! And now that the TND is made we won't have to be decommissioned ever!!" Kuki said getting her bubbly personality back. Wally grinned "Right!"

"As long as we stay together we can't be stopped!" Nigel said smiling. "Never…"

"I…I think I'm ready… to tell what happened… in…in Cuba…" she said.

"Abby…are you going to tell the whole story? And are you going to tell everyone? They'd like to know!" I told her.

She bit her lip… "Well…okay! So me and my mom…"

That's all for now folks! Pretty good cliffy right?

Thank You my one reviewer! _**MagnaSonic3000**_


	3. They Know

_**Abby's POV**_

"Oh ahem… I was going to go to the grocery store with my mom because dad did it last time and Cree is a lazy butt…so me and my mom were on our way store and… and we went through an ally as a short cut because we were walking and…" I gulped I didn't want to say I mean I did but I didn't… "Okay Hoags? Can I just tell you then you could tell them it's just…hard…very hard…to think not to mention say! Come to my room Hoagie and I'll tell you what happened."

"Thank you Abby…" Hoagie smiled at me and the second he did I knew that this was my smile…the smile he only smiles to me his eyes sparkle and his face is soft with a big grin on it.

"Anytime now let's go to my room please?" I said quietly. "Sure of course!" Hoagie smiled my smile at me again.

_In Abby's room_

"So we went into the ally and this guy…this retard…this…" I really didn't want to say that 1 word I really didn't want to but… "this guy was there…he's apparently a guy who just got out of jail…and apparently he was a not ex murderer and…rapist…" I said whispering the last word. Oh gosh I'm shivering.

Hoagie gasped. "It's okay Abby you're in my arms and while you're in my arms you're safe always remember that… you can stop shivering." He smiled…it wasn't my smile I always knew…it was one I've never seen before… "Hoagie tell me what…what you are… thinking right now…" I said looking at him with my eyes pointed up.

"I'm thinking that I've feeling every emotion sorta and I don't know how to express it" he was still smiling that smile… "Well…boy are you going to tell me those emotions or am I going to have to ask you again?" I asked him smiling. Heeyy! I stopped shivering!

"Well I'm…it's complicated I'll write them down and the reasons okay…I don't think you'd follow it." He said honestly. "Sure! If that's what you think…" I said smiling

…I really love him don't I? I just told this guy…who I've known since before I was born (mom's) my mom had been murdered and…r…ra…you know!

_**Hoagies POV**_

(A/N-Okay now if you have a computer and word hoagies hand writing is Kristen ITC)

Dear Abby,

Uh okay look all the emotions are…

Sad You're scared. Scared You're never scared so shouldn't I be?

Mad Who is this freak?! Confused Your mom was so nice who would do that?

Shocked Same as confused Hungry I'm just hungry.

Happy You're okay and with me now…I'm so sorry about your mom but I am so thankful that you're fine and not hurt…

And now I donno how you feel… but the most serious emotion I'm feeling is well feelings (2)…

Hate This guy had no reason to do this I mean really! She was so nice and never did anything wrong she was so young. And had so much more life to live!

Love Haven't you noticed yet? I'm in l0ve with you Abby! I love you and Cree was just a crush! Abby I really like you! Do you like me?

Love, Hoagie

I hope she loves…uh…likes me too!

_**Abby's POV**_

I read Hoagies note over and over again and finally understood it!

(A/N Abby's hand writing is Freestyle Script)

Hey Hoags!

Thanks for the worry and uh…well I know I shouldn't be embarrassed…I love you too…

Love Abby Lincoln!

Short and sweet. I hope it shows how I feel. I do love him…so…=D

"Is this note correct? Did… did you misspell loath or low?" Hoagie said his eyes wide open. "No Hoagie…I meant to write that…I love you…" Oh gosh I'm blushing…how come that was so much easier than saying my mom…you know…

I think it's because I guess I'm kind of…ashamed…not of my mom but because I saw all that happened and I didn't do anything I'm such a bad daughter such a bad… Kids Next Door Operative. Oh gosh I…

"No Abby! It's not your fault! You were stunned…temporarily it's something that could happen to…don't mean to be sexist but any girl…I mean I can see Kuki, Rachael, and even Fanny doing the same thing! But do you really see me, Wally, Nig, or Patton doing the same?" Hoagie asked me…does that mean I was talking aloud?

"Well no but…you're right…again" I slumped back in his arm. He smirked "I usually am."

"Well…smarty pants!" I huffed at him. He smiled my smile (can he **stop** doing that?!) and shrugged. "Hoagie! How are you doing this?!" I suddenly shouted at him.

_**Hoagie's POV**_

Geeze what's her problem…okay that was sarcastic and I'm smiling… "Do what? When? Where? Huh? Okay? I'm…sorry?" I said with confusion in my voice. Hey! Why is she laughing at me?!

"No Hoagie… I just told you things I'm scared right now but you got me laughing! Just one question…how?" she laughed. "Well…let's go out to the guys and let's talk…" I said smirking they think I'm an idiot! I mean Abby even knows they're right outside the door!

"I can hear you!" I screamed at them. My British friend was saying "Wally…can you _please_ get off of me?" sarcastically of course! My little buddy screamed back at him "Well maybe if you stop trying to trip me it won't attack you!" I could even hear Kuki humming… I snickered "I love sector V!"

We walked out of Abby's room to be greeted by "So…have anything to tell us guys?" Nig asked all innocently. "How long were ya guys at the door?' Abby asked. "Well…after you read your notes we started listening!" Kuki smiled.

"So…you didn't hear what else happened to my mom?" Abby whispered. "She…got murdered ya knew that but…did you also know or suspect that she got ra…you can imagine how to finish the word" Abby said looking down sadly.

"WHAT?!?" Wally screamed. "How could this happen to her?!?" Wally screamed again did you ever notice sometimes he's really loud?

Kinda cliffy…okay we know what Wally thinks now how will the others react will they be mad? Sad? Or what?

Please Review I work really hard on my stories but… I only have 4 review of my 3 stories thank you reviewers!


	4. Perfect Life

"Yeah…I nodded" looking down. I looked around the room and saw varying expressions when suddenly Nig sadly said "We all feel sorrowful and puzzled don't we?". I saw nods go through the room and sighed I nodded too biting my lip. "I have many emotions going threw me right now" Hoagie said smiling at me. "M…Mrs. Lincoln…" My best girlfriend whimpered. I looked up guiltily… feeling as if I made her feel sad then realized what the… er… 'view' and smiled.

Wally was holding her securely and quite protectively too I might add. " I'm sorry Cookie…" I said softly. She didn't say anything back she just dug her head into Wally's hoodie. I gulped trying to not smile it didn't work…but luckily they were too busy glaring at Hoagie who was cracking up! I rolled my eyes and slapped his head.

"Is anyone else a little sleepy?" I asked. A few of them shrugged, Hoagie and Wally and looked at me with a confused-ish face. I knew they were asking me if I was even though they already knew the answer. "I know you guys are! I am a spy!" I smirked at them biting my lip.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Hoagie asked me with caring eyes. "No" I lied. They all looked at me unconvinced…hey! Everyone falls for my lies! I'm a spy! My sister falls for my lies…than I realized these guys are more than family! They could tell when I lie! I smiled at my epiphany then sighed " I donno just a little spooked I guess ya know?". I looked around and saw their expressions and knew they'd always have my back. Nig nodded and then had to open his mouth!

"Numbuh Two? Sleep in Numuh Fives room with her…because…for…safety! Yeah! Safety …until she feels safe without you in the room…" Nig said in his business voice. Both me and Hoagie could obviously see them all trying to keep their faces calm and not to laugh. They couldn't manage and broke out laughing! "HA! Good idea Nigel!" Wally screamed between laughs. "YEAH!" Kuki squealed giggling. "I know! I know RIGHT?!" Nig was cracking up!

Now there are a few important things you probably don't know about my best friends…

Nig- He's not a workaholic! He's just really into his work! But hey that happens to all of us! Hoagie and his 2x4 tech., Kuki's rainbow monkey tea parties, Wally's fighting, and my art! But this is about Nig! He is probably the funniest one on the team when he's not working you wouldn't believe it! He is so the fun one out of knd! But when he says 'Numbuh' or 'Battle Stations!' be ready to get serious!

Hoags-He's really different than his 2x4 stuff and nerdy stuff (yipper, video games, home work) sometimes! Sometimes he's chill, mister cool and most of the time he's the guy who can make do with anything and make something with it in less than a minute!

Cookie- She always gets what she wants…not in a bratty way…but in a little adorable smiley way! So when it somes to fighting she uses her cutesy manipulative way…she'll do it for the team!

Wal-He is real protective of the whole team…but especially Kuki…if anyone lays a finger on her they're asking to get their butt whopped! And if one of us is in danger at all…they're about to be sorry…

Me-I would do anything for the team! I know they would do anything for me too! I love them…each of them much more than family!

All of us-We're a family with like nothing in common except we're all good at video games! We are also all good at writing! They always say I'm the best but I donno…well it could be we all know I'm the best at art and writing is art so…it's possible! I think we're all about equal skill wise except Nig is best at action, Hoagie's best at sci-fi, Kuki's best at not romance but…girly stuff, and Wally's best at adventure! We're all super good when we do biographies because our lives totally rock!

"I really do need to hit the hay now guys!" I told them. "Yes, I too am getting tired." Nig said yawning. "Okay Night Night!" Kuki chirped and left taking Wally with her. The three of us left in the room burst out laughing that was hilarious !Wow! I really am getting sleepy! "Come on Hoags let's get to bed…see ya in the morning Nig!" I shouted going to my room with Hoagie. I got onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**5 days later**_

I woke up and went to the kitchen Hoagie's making blueberry pancakes yum! Then I remembered mom and got sad. Everyone's quiet thinking about her too…I gulped this is how it's been for days now!

"Okay well I think…now this is kinda religious but we're all Christian and Catholic so we all have the same beliefs. Now Abby's mom is up in heaven! See her heart is probably breaking as she looks down on us! So I thought we should have a ceremony! To forget her in a bad way…" Nig's crackly morning voice was interrupted. "I speak for everyone as I say what the crud are you talking about?!" Wally screamed.

Nig looked around at our confused faces and explained "A funeral! We can still remember her and talk about her just…we don't have to get all depressed and stop talking! Some things come in life for a reason…and sometimes that reason is to teach us…like how good of a family we are! We never noticed as much before this! Some things come and go…but some things last…_forever_…"

He again looked at our confused faces, this time he smiled "Our friendship and relationships… they'll never go away!" he said looking at Kuki and Wally than at me and Hoagie. "What about decommissioning Nig?" Hoagie asked quietly and sadly…we were all 12 inching nearer to 13 every day. "Well…it's said if the bonds are strong enough you remember everything!" Nig said grinning ear to ear and astounding us all.

"For 10 months now I've started a Teens Next Door Plan! And people won't even have to be decommissioned!" Nig said ecstatically…I smirked "You and Rachel would have remembered each other! That is like 1/8 of the reason right?" and Nig blushed and nodded "Exactly 1/8.".

I looked around Wally was holding Kuki his hands balled up as fists and Kuki smiling. Hoagie holding me with a splanke and a chilly dog in his hand and Nig right now standing as a leader in front of us. I swiftly moved out of Hoagies arms and got my camera and took a digital picture me in Hoagies arms again smiling a smirky smile. Click…perfect!

I looked around suddenly realizing I love these people and can't live without them…we made a pact 3 years ago if one dies at and old age the rest would soon follow, nature or not, if they died at a young age the rest would join in many years later. I smiled as I remembered than day. "Nothing can ever tear us apart" Nig said smiling.

"Well hello KNDumb!" the DCFDTL chanted (together of course) and hey! They ripped our roof off! Stupid giant robot! It's always a robot with them!"KID NEXT DOOR!!!** BATTLE STATIONS!!**" Nig shouted. We all looked at each other, smiled and got in position. "5, …4,… 3,… 2,…1!"

____________

By now you probably realized who's writing this if you don't this is written by Abigail Lincoln, this is the exact story I put in the book of KND and this is the story I lost my mother but found I always had a better family than you could dream of! Now if my kids are reading this is the future and you think you know our bond in the original sector V (yes we're the first and last) you don't! You can't it's impossible to feel unless you're part it! It's incredible!

Now this is Abigail Lincoln writing We Are Kids Next Door~The Original Sector V-The Family Sector!

"Here Nig." I handed my 30 year old friend our book of KND the Sector V stories. "We put more than one entry but that was probably my favorite" I told my 7 year old's Timmy and Angela and my 6 and 11/12 year olds Samantha and Samul. This is just one of our amazing adventures…I smiled to myself "Okay guys Hoagie…I mean dad made mac and cheese!" I said in a sing-song voice. I grinned when I saw them run out of the house and went next door to invite all their friends. I love my life! What's not to love about it?

Oh right…so this is the story, my mother died but it was more worth it because we found out we were more than family…

I really liked writing that one!! I accidently didn't save my original version but this one was just as fun to write! I didn't check over to see how good it is but hey! If it was this fun to write it can't be that boring to read! I was planning to do other peoples stories…I have an idea…a few actually…

Thanks -Kit-Kat (yum) Over and Out! Oh wait…**HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!!!!**


End file.
